Growing Darkness
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: *Takes place before Zane changes* Amy is up late one night worried and wondering about what had happened to Zane in the past few months. She begins to worry that Zane is not as he seems, that something is growing within him that she cannot stop. She is afraid...Afraid her herself...and afraid for Zane.


_Kaiser's Apprentice: Hello everyone! Guess what? I'm back and with plenty of new ideas and inspiration for some new fanfics! I'm truly sorry for being on hiatus for so long, it's just I've had very little urge/motivation to write. I have found many new anime and manga and all kinds of other things I could write about but I just didn't feel like writing them down. But now I'm back and after looking through a lot of my old works and ideas, I have the desire to pick up my pen and write :D This is the first story that stemmed from this renewed desire. I hope it is up to standard._

_Oh and I am still rewriting most of my old works so look out for those :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Gx or its characters._

Amy sighed as she looked back up at the clock that hung on the wall; it read 1:49 a.m. The girl sighed before pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter. She had been up waiting for nearly 5 hours now, her eyelids drooped every now and then but she refused to fall asleep. She refused to.

"I can hold out," she whispered. "He'll be back soon I just know it." To distract herself, Amy began to look through her deck, planning new strategies for her upcoming matches. When she got bored with that, she tried reading the novel she had started a couple of days ago. She had gotten to the middle of the novel when she looked back up at the clock to check the time.

2:34 a.m.

Amy felt her fingers clench around the book as she began to shake.

"Where…where could he be?" Amy's grip on the book loosened, allowing it to fall to the ground with a soft yet resonating boom. Getting up, she walked over to the large window in the apartment and began to look out at the skylight view of Domino City. As she stared out at the city, Amy recalled the events of the past few months.

_Flashback~ 6 months ago_

_ "Zane, are you alright?" Amy asked. When Zane didn't respond, Amy reached out and grabbed the duelist's shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Zane? Zane!" When Zane still didn't respond, Amy began to worry. _

_ "ZANE!" _

_ "Wha?"Breaking from his trance, Zane slowly turned to face Amy, a dazed look marring his face. _

_ "Zane, are you alright?" Amy asked again. Zane just stared at the female duelist before turning his gaze to his surroundings; they were one of the locker rooms at the KaibaDome. "Zane?"_

_ "Amy…the duel…I…I lost…" Zane finally said. Amy frowned before giving a small smile. _

_ "It's…it's okay Zane…It's just one loss. It happens to all of us," Amy replied. _

_ "…I lost…I…" _

_ "Zane…don't worry. So you lost to Aster? It doesn't matter. You were taken off guard that's all. I mean…I was expecting to see Elemental Heroes like Jaden's not…whatever that guy had," she joked. "You'll get'em next time Zane." _

_ "Uh…right…" _

_ "Kyu~! Alright! Now let's head home, I'll even make your favorite okay?" Zane smiled at his girlfriend's energy before nodding and taking her outstretched hand. _

_ "Yeah…let's go."_

_Flashback~ 3 months ago_

_ "A loss?! Another loss?! I thought you were supposed to be the best of your graduating class Truesdale?! What's with all the losses?!" Zane remained silent as his manager continued to pace the room. "12 losses….12!? We're losing money here kid!" _

_ "It's just a bad streak…I'll get back on my feet…I'm sure of it," Zane replied, not looking up. His manager sighed before glaring at the teal haired duelist. _

_ "It better Truesdale. It better." As Zane's manager left, closing the apartment door behind him, Amy peeked out from her hiding spot in her and Zane's bedroom. _

_ "Zane? Are you alright?" she asked. Zane didn't respond, instead he got up and made his way to where Amy stood. He pushed past her and went into their room with a soft "I'm going to bed", before shutting the door behind him. _

_ Staring at the closed-door, Amy lowered her head. _

_ "Zane…"_

_Flashback~ Last month_

_ "Don't worry Zane, you'll get the next duelist I know it!" _

_ "Will you stop with that Amy!? Every time you say "Oh, you'll get the next duel" and will you look at where we are now?! I'm at fucking 20 losses!" Amy stepped back slightly due to Zane's sudden outburst, fear etched in her eyes. _

_ "But Zane…it's…"_

_ "It's what?!" By now Zane was glaring at Amy; rage emanating from his body, all the pent-up anger from his losses was coming out….and Amy was the victim. "It's just been loss after loss after loss and all you can do is smile and babble about how it'll be better next time!" _

_ "But maybe it will!"_

_ "And if it isn't!?" Amy froze as Zane turned away from her. "Zane…"_

_ "My manager cut me off Amy…I have no more chances…"_

_ "You can always get a new manager though!"_

_ "Like anyone would want to be the manager of me!" _

_ "Zane…" Amy reached out for Zane to only have her hand slapped away. _

_ "Just…just leave me alone Amy…"_

_ "But…"Amy didn't even finish her sentence as Zane glared at her with a strong sense of seriousness. The girl backed away, allowing Zane to walk out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. _

_End flashback~_

"Kyu…." Suddenly, Amy perked up as she heard the quiet creak of the door opening. Turning, Amy gasped before throwing off her blanket and running towards the door to embrace the man who had come in.

"Zane! You're back! Where have you been?!" Amy asked in a muffled voice as she snuggled into her boyfriend's chest. Silence followed, forcing Amy to lift her head from Zane's chest as she looked up. Her eyes widened as she took in the somewhat maniacal expression on Zane's face.

"Z-z-z-zane?"

"Why are you still up Amy?" Zane asked in a calm voice. Amy swallowed nervously, still wary of Zane due to the crazed look in his eyes.

"I…..I was waiting for you….I was worried," she replied. Zane smirked before raising his hand to ruffle the petite girl's hair.

"Well, I'm back now…you should get some rest. You have that big match tomorrow right?"

"Ah! That's right!" Zane smiled before lightly pushing Amy towards their bedroom and helping her into the large bed. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Zane placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door. "Aren't you going to bed Zane?"

"Not yet…there's something I need to do first," was his reply. "Good night." And with that, Zane closed the door.

"Good…good night…" Amy whispered. Laying her head down onto the pillow, Amy looked up at the ceiling.

_'I hope everything is alright…that look in Zane's eyes…it seemed so dark…'_

With that final thought, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
